herofandomcom-20200223-history
Codsworth
Codsworth is a character in the 2015 game Fallout 4. He is a Mr. Handy robot owned by the Sole Survivor and his/her family prior to the Great War in 2077. He is the only resident of Sanctuary Hills who survives from the thermonuclear bomb above ground whilst avoiding ghoulification. He is voiced by Steve Russell, who also voices Nick Valentine. History Pre-War Codworth was purchased and assembled by the Sole Survivor and their spouse sometime before 2077 as an extra around the house to assist in various chores and cook meals. Upon the birth of their son Shaun, Codsworth doubled as a nanny whenever the parents weren't around. On October 23, 2077, Codsworth was assisting with preparing breakfast and caring for Shaun for a little while before calling the sole survivor and their spouse to pacify him from crying. During the tender moment, he carefully watched the TV for the daily news and was alarmed when a breaking news reported aired. The report noted that China had declared war on the United States, and drop two thermonuclear bombs in Pennsylvania and New York. Realizing that the bombs were heading in their direction, the survivor and their spouse grabbed Shaun and retreated to Vault 111 (which they had signed up to participate in just moments beforehand). Meanwhile, Codsworth stayed behind and took shelter in an unknown location once the bomb fell just south of Sanctuary Falls. Post-War Following the detonation of the bomb, Codworth rose to find that much of Sanctuary Hills was destroyed in the fallout. Nevertheless, Codworth resumed his household chores as he was programed to do, unaware that virtually all of the residents were either dead or became feral ghouls following the disaster. Occasionally, Codsworth would travel down to Concord in an attempt to find food and supplies for jobs around the house, and would "only be shot up a few times by the people down there". Present When the Sole Survivor first exited out of Vault 11 in 2287, they immediately traveled down to their house in Sanctuary Hills. They approached to find Codsworth tending to the garden in front of the house. Codsworth will behave as though the Sole Survivor had only ran a simple errand (he somewhat joke-fully remarks that they are "210 years late for dinner" as well). When the survivor states that their spouse was killed and their son was kidnapped whilst in the vault, Codsworth will not react with sympathy at first, only to come to realization that he hasn't talked to anyone in a long time and as a result, he has not felt any real negative emotions, before becoming saddened by the survivor's spouse's death. Codsworth then suggests that he and the survivor search around the neighborhood for any other survivors, but they find only empty houses infested by radroachs (cockroaches that were mutated as a result of the radiation released from the bomb's detonation). Codsworth then suggests to the survivor that they should travel down to Concord to see if there is anyone down there who could help them. He mildly cautions them that the residents "have shot him only a few times". Afterwards, the survivor has the option to make Codsworth their companion whilst traveling. Trivia * Codsworth is capable of referring to the survivor by over 900 names, including several profane and inappropriate ones like "Fuckface", "Assface", and "Orgasmo". Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Lawful Good Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Honorable Category:Outright